miraculousladybugfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Blog użytkownika:LadyLeniwiec/Ballada o kamieniach
Dzień Dobry! (Lub też w zależności od pory dnia) '' Dobry Wieczór! Nie wiem co mnie podkusiło, żeby to tu publikować, ale najwyraźniej moja ciepło lubna natura się aktywuje i definitywnie muszę skończyć w piekle xD Inspiracją do całości była zasłyszana w radiu piosenka ''Eye of tiger. Ale jak tak teraz myślę to niewiele ma wspólnego z fabułą. Ogólnie rzecz biorąc w założeniu miał to być dziwaczny pseudocrossover Miraculum z Atakiem Tytanów ( nie pytać jak na to wpadłam) Ale nieznanie tego drugiego jest wskazane, bo ja bardzo niszczę to uniwersum. I z kultowej mangi zrobiłam... A zresztą nie ważne XD potencjalnych czytelników można uznać za udane, więc czas przystąpić do pisania xD Prolog Prolog W Paryżu ratują świat przed motylami, '' ''a my tu w Rosji, przed komarami, ten świat jest zjebany, zjadłbym banany. Taką oto poezją – Rosyjski superbohater uraczył swą Amerykańską towarzyszkę, z którą współpracował zaledwie od kilku dni. Ale już czuł, że Mistrz popełnił poważny błąd przysyłając ją tutaj. Miał wrażenie, że gdy był sam ludzie byli dwa razy rzadziej opętywani przez złe moce. Na szczęście oszczędziła mu, jednak kłopotów jakie Czarnemu Kotowi fundowała Biedronka. Tutaj I ani jedna, ani druga strona nie czuła potrzeby robienia sekretu ze swej prawdziwej twarzy. W końcu i tak byli na totalnym pustkowiu – nikt ich tu nie znał. Tak więc – z maską czy bez – oboje wiecznie sobie dogryzali i żyli we wielkiej (nie)zgodzie. Chłopak w kostiumie pszczoły, który właśnie recytował ów wierszyk z dumą patrzył jak jego współpracownica, słysząc ten poemat, spada prosto w miejsce, gdzie chwilę później spadała również kupa śniegu potocznie zwana lawiną. Gdy po kilku minutach dziewczyna pojawiła się przed nim – wyraźnie wkurzona i przemoknięta, on wysilił się by z nutką zawodu powiedzieć: – A już myślałem, że umarłaś. – Maju, stul dzioba. – warknęła. – Bo tak cię uszkodzę, że nawet Gucio ci nie pomoże. – Miło, że się o mnie troszczysz. – odparł. – Wiesz, jakbyś mi tu umarł, to zostałabym tu tak na zawsze. Niestety – ja skrzydeł nie mam. A na tych z iluzji nie da się latać. Co za pech… – mruknęła. – Wykopałabyś sobie norkę. W końcu jesteś liskiem. – odparł. – Jestem Volpiną. – powiedziała. – Nie – lisem. Widzisz różnicę? – Nie bardzo. – odpowiedział i widząc jej minę szybko zmienił temat. – Mam ciekawszą wiadomość: Wczoraj, gdy ty poszłaś do McDonalda – przyszedł Mistrz Fu i powiedział, że mamy jak najprędzej udać się na Jamajkę. – Hura! Jeszcze więcej komarów! – krzyknęła arcyrozradowana. – Jak ja zazdroszczę tym co sobie siedzą w USA, Francji czy innych krajach azjatyckich. ''Ileż bym dała, żeby siedzieć sobie w przytulnym Paryżu u boku Czarnego Kota. '' ** Władca Ciem siedział na przeciwko znaczenie starszego mężczyzny. Właśnie opowiadał mu o czym ostatnio się dowiedział. Ten zaś słuchał w milczeniu – a twarz jego nie zdradzała żadnych emocji. – Według legendy, miraculum powstały w wyniku połączenia zwierząt oraz zwykłych kamieni, które później umieszczano w najróżniejszych częściach biżuterii. Miał to być dowód wdzięczności alchemików – twórców tychże przedmiotów – dla Prawdy – ich boga, który stworzył dla nich cały świat, który bronić mieli ludzie – będący jednocześnie zwyczajnymi, ale przy tym i niezwykłymi. W ten sposób została zachowana zasada równo wartej wymiany, która dla ów ludzi była rzeczą niemalże świętą. W dawnych czasach tworzono wiele miraculum, lecz dziś już nikt nie potrafi opanować tej trudnej sztuki. Niemniej u nas na Ziemi – znajduje się zaledwie siedem tych artefaktów. Ale, gdyby się przenieść do świata, gdzie je stworzono... – Powiedź mi, jak niby chcesz to zrobić? – zapytał zgryźliwie. – Użyję do tego miraculum tygrysa. – odparł. – Posiada ono moc teleportacji. – Ciekawe jak to zrobisz, skoro go nie posiadasz. – odpowiedział. – Podrasujesz tego swojego Czarnego Kota? – Nie. – odparł. – Ale już niedługo stanę się posiadaczem obu tych miraculum, bo tak się składa, że oba kotki znajdują się tutaj. W Paryżu. W zaistniałych okolicznościach to będzie zadanie proste jak drut. Starszy mężczyzna uniósł brew do góry i otworzył usta by coś odpowiedzieć, ale ostatecznie w milczeniu wstał i wyszedł z pomieszczenia mówiąc tylko jedno zdanie na do widzenia: – Obyś tym razem mnie nie zawiódł. *** Dwóch mężczyzn po cichu schodziło po stromych schodach prowadzących do zamkowych lochów. Miejsce to – było niemalże w ogóle nie odwiedzane przez mieszkańców. Na ogół woleli spędzać czas na dworze – w ogrodach, gdzie całe dnie doglądali roślin. Jednakże – tu w podziemiach znajdowały się największe sekrety. Rzeczy, które nie jedno widziały I wiele pamiętały. Przedmioty, które w nieodpowiednich rękach mogły doprowadzić do zagłady. W końcu nasi bohaterowie zeszli do małej sali, przypominającym jakąś kapliczkę – na przeciw wejścia stał marmurowy, oplątany pajęczynami posąg pięknej młodej kobiety – jej oczy świeciły dziwnym jasnym światłem. A u jej stóp leżał zardzewiały miecz. – To zaszczyt móc osobiście ujrzeć ten legendarny posąg Pani Jeziora, lecz chyba nie przyprowadziłeś mnie tu bym mógł go zobaczyć, prawda? – zapytał młodszy z nich. – Jak wiesz, wedle legendy, Miecz Światła wyczekuje aż król powróci do żywych. Jak widać on interpretuje to w dość poetycki sposób – ten, którego uznano za martwego – powraca do żywych. – odparł. – I co ja mam z tym wspólnego? – zapytał. – To, że zbliża się wojna. Walka o dobro, prawość i braterstwo, a przede wszystkim o miłość. – powiedział doniośle I dodał ze smutkiem patrząc na broń leżącą pod nogami posągu. – A nasz legendarny miecz jest zardzewiały. – Użyjmy octu. To działa, przez cały tydzień usuwałem nim rdzę z noży w kuchni. – odpowiedział. – Ja mówię, poważnie Kay. – odparł. – A ty mi wyskakujesz z octem. Weź ty sobie lepiej mózg nim polej. To jest legendarny miecz króla Artura. Chcesz zesłać na nas wszystkich jego gniew za bezczeszczenie jego wielkiego daru? Jest tylko jedna osoba, która może go naprawić, którą spotkać można tylko w jednym miejscu. – I ja mam niby go tam zanieść i wrócić tu nim zacznie się cała wojna? – zapytał. – Naprawdę nie możemy użyć octu? *** Od aut.:Możlwie, że znajduje się tu w ciul dużo błędów. Ale ja - jako zawodowy Leniwiec nie mam czasu by je sprawdzić xD Gratuluję każdemu kto dotarł aż tutaj XD ja XD Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach Kategoria:Opowiadania